The subject of the present invention is a hair and body cleaning composition based on a combination of a mixture of certain surfactants with certain nitrogen-free thickeners which is distinguished in that it is tolerated particularly well by skin.
Hair and body cleaning compositions contain surfactants as the principle ingredient. These surfactants are subject to a number of requirements. On the one hand, these surfactants must have a good foam forming capacity and a good cleaning action. On the other hand, they must be well tolerated by the eyes, skin and mucous membranes and be biodegradable.
A number of attempts have already been made to provide hair and body cleaning compositions which possess a good cleaning action and which are also well tolerated by the skin.
None of the hair and body cleaning compositions made available to date have fully satisfied all of the requirements mentioned above.